


the heating may be down again (at my convenience)

by Sameifer



Series: small and silver [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameifer/pseuds/Sameifer
Summary: It wasn’t really just Steve’s apartment anymore, it was theirs. That’s what Steve told Bucky on one cold night. “Married people do that. They share,” he whispered into the crook of Bucky’s neck. “Because that’s what we are, I think. Married.”





	the heating may be down again (at my convenience)

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of like an interlude thing? a part of the healing process is remembering what you lost and I really wanna take time to shape how I think Steve and Bucky's relationship was and is in my head. just want them to be happy so bad...  
(title from goodnight n go by Ariana grande)

Steve loved it when Bucky came over, especially after his Ma passed away. Bucky always came in with the spare key during that time, Steve never having the energy to get up and open the door. He didn’t always show his appreciation, but he’s sure Buck knew how much Steve loved having him there.

The apartment was fine when Bucky wasn’t there. Steve wasn’t lonely and he knew how to take care of himself, but it was something different every time Bucky stepped over the threshold. All the light bulbs shone a little brighter, the potted plants in the windowsill stood up a little taller. When Bucky was over there were clothes strewn across the sofa, and food in the fridge, and the bed stayed unmade. There was music playing from the record player and socked feet were constantly shuffling and tapping to the beat. There were two placemats set out on the table. There were two pairs of shoes laying in the foyer. There was someone dabbing at the scrapes on Steve’s knuckles after a fight.

Sometimes, Bucky would be getting ready to head out the door, jacket slung over his shoulder, when they’d hear the telltale _thunk-thunk-thunk_ of the heater going out. After that, Bucky would turn right back around, toe his shoes off, and prepare himself for a night over at Steve’s.

_ “You don’t have to stay,  _ _ y’know _ _ ,”  _ Steve would murmur as Bucky would nestle into the extra  blankets he threw on top of the bed.

_ “And what? Let you freeze to death? Your Ma would haunt me forever if I did that.”  _

Steve knew Bucky was always thankful for the excuse to stay over, even if they both knew he didn’t really need one. He was always welcome at Steve’s, just like Steve was always welcome at the Barnes’. When they wanted camaraderie and family bickering, they ate dinner at Bucky’s. When they wanted them, in all their glory, they hung around at Steve’s. They’d sit on the stoop and hold their fingers out for the stray cats to sniff and rub against their cheeks. Or the neighborhood kids would dare Bucky to do an insane number of push-ups, and Bucky would pretend he hated it when Steve took the kids’ side and egged them on. It wasn’t  really just Steve’s apartment anymore, it was theirs. That’s what Steve told Bucky on one cold night.  _ “Married people do that. They share,”  _ he whispered into the crook of Bucky’s neck.  _ “Because that’s what we are, I think. Married.”  _

It was always so easy with Bucky, no questions or doubts, just the two of them holding each other up. It didn’t matter how sick Steve was, or how cold it was outside. It didn’t matter how hard it was to find work sometimes, or what the neighbors had to say. They were Steve and Bucky and they were together, and they made each other happy. They were happy. And that’s all Steve could really ask for.

  


**Author's Note:**

> come chat wif me on twittuh luvs xx @sameifer


End file.
